


Down the Rabbit Hole

by SonnySchenk20



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Dark, Deathfic, Depressing, Insanity, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnySchenk20/pseuds/SonnySchenk20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of an apocalyptic event. Nico faces an emotional challenge and is loosing it. A fan fic experiment, the playing with words and a certain theme.</p><p>WARNING: This fic is extremely dark and can be upsetting. Character deaths are major here. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Remember my warning? Dark, death and upsetting. Insanity roams here. Hope you know that.

Nico Rosberg rested on his shovel, tired from the day. He has been digging all day and there is still to go. He felt tired, destroyed, mad and tired. Just tired.

 

The world isn't what it used to be, nothing was working. Economy went to shit. Society broke down. Morals where not morals anymore. Rules where not even enforced anymore. People didn't care anymore, they needed to survive.

 

Nico didn't exactly know why this all happened, people began killing people because they needed things. Food. Water. All necessities. Some said it was because the greedy ones denied basic human rights. Others said it was because God chose mankind this fate. Nico was neither.

 

Nico's broken rib ached, he was still recovering from a hard blow to the side. He didn't know what hit him in the chaos, there where too many people fleeing. From what? He blacked out before he could exactly see what it was. At least he could consider himself lucky, he survived.

 

He began digging again, _Just a few centimeters now_ , he thought.

 

He still can remember how his friends smiled and laughed with him as if it was yesterday. Jenson, with his smile and big eyes whenever he saw a cake.

 

Kimi, his hard stare with his cool blue eyes and avoiding the media as best as he could, and at the end of it all break his icy exterior.

 

Sebastian, always with that bloody finger in the air every time he won a race and later be the best friend anyone could have.

 

Mark, having left Formula 1 for good but coming back for visits was always a pleasure, he still hated Seb with a passion, yet was still able to crack jokes with him.

 

Lewis, sometimes with Nicole on his side, sometimes not. Love didn't seem to stick with him too well but it didn't seem to bother him too much and was still able to laugh.

 

Fernando, funny but serious as well. Nico can still remember how he tried to convince the German to wear his boxers outside on his race gear with his serious face. He almost did it until Fernando broke out into a laughing fit.

 

The other racers where all great people, Felipe Massa, Romain Grosjean, Sergio Perez, and the other Nico, Nico Hülkenberg. He missed them all.

 

 _Must not tear up, must not tear up!_ Nico fought the urge to let it all go, he had to keep the rest of his sanity intact for now.

 

Sanity seemed the thing of the past, nothing was working. People loose it when everything becomes disorganized, chaotic and a living hell. In fact, people become animals when everything comes undone. Nico seemed to be the only one in this world that could keep it all together. His sanity was his life.

 

The hole was finished, Nico climbed out of it and took a breather before he had to construct something for the hole. The air was stiff and sticky, it seemed as if it was broken. The clouds where covering the entire sky creating a deathly overcast, letting no sunshine to the earth as if it doesn't deserve it anymore. The German's heart felt heavy, he fell to to his knees and sobbed, just outright sobbed as he took another look at the bundle laying beside the hole he just dug. His heart was cast in a unbreakable container of dread. Nothing will ever get him out of it. Ever. Even when he ends up with his own demise in a hole within the ground.

 

Nico pulled himself together, went past the other holes he carved into the earth with their bundles laying beside them, sat down beside a heap of wood with multiple nails, a hammer and began creating structures.

 

He could have perished in that moment, in that position, with that last breath, instead he kept breathing, living and hammering. Maybe Old Harry might come and visit, take Nico with him to his new home. Still no one showed up. No one came to him to talk, to share something. No one came to order him around, tell him something else to do instead create this bloody things. Forsaken. Forgotten. Rotting.

 

The task became harder and harder, he didn't want to let go on the past. He wanted the past to be the present. Thought it was the inevitable. Time goes on. Doesn't stop. Keeps going. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

 

He finally finished constructing them, now he took out a knife and carved into them. His eyes watered again and he kept blinking to clear his vision. With every blink tears fell down Nico's face. The tears didn't even bother to clean the muck on his face, they just rolled off and left it there. The muck stayed like a deadly sin, a reminder of ones wrong doing. No confession of such a sin will ever cleanse fully off on one's stained soul. Old Harry will get you one day. You will pay for it. Dearly.

 

Nico finished the task with an uneasy hand, the knife stained with his blood. He watched as the blood ran down the knife, to the hilt, then onto his good hand. He began to shake and let the knife drop. Anger rushed into him like a tidal wave. He jumped and stomped his feet on the ground, yelling at the top of his lungs. He took fast breaths and then yelled again. Another fast breaths. Yelled. “You son of a bitch! You son of a bitch!” He sobbed out loud and yelled, “You better rot in hell! Bastard!” He sobbed again. His throat was dry as cotton, he couldn't swallow properly without it stinging on the way down.

 

His head began to hurt, his mind was clouded with anger and hate. His sanity was slipping. No way out. Darkness awaits. There is no exit in the rabbit hole. You only enter and never come out. No white rabbits either. Monsters. Eating away your mind. No way you will find yourself again. All is too fake. Life is fake. Ravens on graves. The cards, oh, how they have crumbled to dust.

 

The German collapsed on to the ground, unconscious. His mind was broken to pieces.

 

_Friends, colleagues, and loved ones. All around him. Oh how he loved the attention he was getting. His Friends adored him with what he has done. He won a race and where celebrating is first win. Cake was being passed around and eaten. Everyone loved their company. Something is wrong with this picture though. Nico observed everyone closer. They all looked normal in appearance to him. Was he certain of that? No, even the appearances seemed odd in a sense. All of a sudden the people moved away from him. They got further and further away. He felt as if he was shrinking, falling. Their faces have vanished completely and where all staring at him. No eyes. No mouth. No nose. Just staring. He was continuing to shrink, he felt trapped. No way out anywhere. Their heads began to distort and twist. Began to form vortexes. Everything began to spin, laughter ensued. He felt small and overwhelmed, no way out!_

 

Nico forced himself to wake up and found himself laying on the ground with the structures beside him. His head felt better but the remnants of the dream and the episode from before still lingered.

 

He got up and rubbed his forehead. He didn't feel good whatsoever. His insanity has finally gotten him. This will be harder than he thought to keep under control.

 

He too the structures and went to the head of the first hole he carved. He hammered the structure in. Made sure it was secure. Moved to the next, hammered it in, secured it. Next one, hammered in, secured. He did it with all holes and then went back to the first one.

 

He wish he had something to make it more traditional, but all he got are farewell prayers. He looked at the structure, it read “L.H.”. He lowered the body into the grave. Said a prayer and began to dig it closed. It was easier to place the dirt back into the hole than dig it out.

 

Next grave, “F.A.”, Nico lowered the body in to the grave. Said a prayer and dug it closed.

 

His body ached, screaming at him to stop. He kept going even if it meant he would die at the spot.

 

“M.W.”, lowered the body, prayed and put the dirt over it.

 

“F.M.” placed in, prayed, dirt over it.

 

Nico rested for a little while before moving to the next grave. “S.V.”

 

He hated the person who did this to them, and Nico. The blood over his hands, shirt and face. What in a person's mind got him the right to destroy his second family? Old Harry perhaps?

 

“K.R.” was the next grave. Nico grew weak and couldn't continue, he was done. He pushed for a little longer so that the one he was burying can rest in peace.

 

The next grave made Nico break down. He placed a hand on the bundle and sobbed uncontrollably. He didn't want to bury his best friend, his ally, his companion. “J.B.” said the cross at the head of the grave and it was splattered with Nico's blood. He lost control of the knife and cut his fingers during the carving. He placed the body into the grave and buried his friend. His eyes began to run again and this time heavily. He couldn't control it anymore. He was done. Finished.

 

All graves where done of all his colleagues, all buried. Nico lay beside the last grave he finished. He was over. Nothing to loose, nothing to gain. He saw a raven pass over him, the Old Harry has sent his collectors. He wasn't ready to go yet. He wanted to stay longer, just a little longer. He wanted to wait for him to wake up. He will come back. Everyone will. So strange. Tired. So tired. Want to stay awake. Everyone will come back. Must sleep. Don't want to go with you. I want to stay with him. I want Jenson. He will come back. I don't want to go down the rabbit hole. Sleepy. Maybe just for a little while. I will be back. Wait for me Jenson. I will be back soon. Peace. So Peaceful. Sleep.


End file.
